


Wyblakły Mak ✔

by Sir_Jacques



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Jacques/pseuds/Sir_Jacques
Summary: Był jak bezzębny lew, budził współczucie zamiast lęku.~*~Była inna, patrzyła na niego jak na człowieka, nie jak na potwora.Samson poniósł porażkę, która miała być jego końcem, a okazała się jego największą szansą. Szansą na odzyskanie utraconego człowieczeństwa.





	1. Chapter 1

Otaczający go ludzie szemrali wściekle, złaknieni jego krwi, a prowadzący go strażnicy Inkwizycji co jakiś czas, gdy pewni byli, że są poza zasięgiem wzroku przełożonych, wymierzali mu dyskretne, acz bolesne ciosy. Tłum zaszumiał wzburzony, gdzieniegdzie rozległy się nawet krzyki „Na szafot z sługą demona! Zabić! Zabić!", gdy do sali wszedł Inkwizytor, Herold Andrasty, nadzieja Thedas i... mag. Samson powiedziałby, że Stwórca ma doprawdy ironiczne poczucie humoru, żeby wybawcę świata obdarzać tak nienawidzonym dziś darem, gdyby nie fakt, że Stwórca nie istniał. Złoty Tron był pusty, a ludzie głupi i ślepi na prawdę. Cullen odczytał zarzuty, patrząc przy tym pełnym nienawiści i nieprzejednania wzrokiem na byłego templariusza, ale arbitra nawet ta pogarda w oczach człowieka, z którym kiedyś się przyjaźnił, nie była w stanie poruszyć. Już nie.

Po swojej porażce Samson czuł się pusty i stał się obojętny za wszystko. Za jedno mu było, czy wezmą go teraz na tortury, czy zabiją. W ostateczności, jeśli nie Inkwizycja, wykończy go czerwone lyrium. Inkwizytor i Cullen coś do niego mówili, a on nawet im odpowiadał, ale to nie było istotne. Nic nie było już istotnego w życiu byłego templariusza, który poległ na każdej możliwej płaszczyźnie. Najpierw jako sługa zakonu, potem jako przyjaciel i wreszcie jako dowódca armii i naczynie Koryfeusza.

– Samsonie, wciąż możesz się przysłużyć innym – oznajmił w końcu Inkwizytor, mierząc w niego karzącym palcem sprawiedliwości. – Twoja wiedza jest mniej istotna od tego, _czym_ jesteś. Moja znawczyni arkanów przyjrzy się twojej odporności na czerwone lyrium.

– Rób co chcesz, Inkwizytorze. Jak wszyscy inni twojego sortu.

~*~

Była taka podekscytowana, gdy przekazano jej, że będzie mogła zbadać jego. Miała tyle pytań i musiała poznać wszystkie odpowiedzi! Czym różni się pieśń czerwonego lyrium od niebieskiego z perspektywy templariusza, który zażywał przecież je oba i nie oszalał, no a przynajmniej nie całkiem, jakie zmiany w ludzkim organizmie wywołuje, w jaki sposób wpływa na psychikę, nawet czy ma inny smak! Tyle niewiadomych, a odpowiedź miała w zasięgu ręki! Znaczy będzie miała, za kilka chwil. Nerwowo chodziła po pracowni, co jakiś czas poprawiając idealnie ułożone i wypolerowane narzędzia.

– Skoro mają tu przyprowadzać to straszydło, to ja może lepiej pójdę na piwo do Ostoi – oznajmił Harrit, masując kark. Wiedziała, jak przerażała go cała sprawa z czerwonym lyrium i jak człowiek nie chciał mieć z nim nic do czynienia.

– Pozdrów ode mnie Serę – poprosiła z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

Kowal spojrzał na nią koso, ale nawet jeśli czegoś się domyślał, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Skinął tylko głową i wyszedł, zostawiając ją sam na sam z kazamatami. Ach, kazamaty! Pamiętała, że gdy pierwszy raz je odwiedziła, poczuła się jak w pracowni ojca. Tyle przestrzeni, porządek i stuk młota kowalskiego, którego właściciel w pocie czoła kuł broń i pancerze dla żołnierzy Inkwizycji. Może to dziwne, ale właśnie tego najbardziej brakowało jej w Kręgach – zdrowej dawki hałasu. Owszem, co jakiś czas zdarzał się jakiś wybuch albo kawał adeptów, ale nie było to to samo, co śpiew kowalskich młotów, z którym się wychowała. No i był też Harrit, starszy, zrzędliwy mężczyzna o złotym sercu. Był jak jej dziadek, niech mu Kamień lekkim będzie, z pozoru złośliwy cep, ale zyskujący przy bliższym poznaniu. Lubiła jego towarzystwo, dobrze było mieć kompana. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek narzekała na nadmiar przyjaciół. Jeszcze w Orzammarze jej „niezdrowe" zainteresowanie magią było źle przyjmowane, a kasta kowali ograniczała. W Kręgu też była odosobniona, nauczyciele podchodzili do niej z chłodnym dystansem, a inni uczniowie udawali, że nie zauważają jej, tak, jak wyciszonych, więc i z nimi spędzała najwięcej czasu. Wyciszeni dostrzegali zalety, jakie mogła przynieść osoba krasnoluda znająca teorię magii, ale byli tacy... spokojni i poukładani. Nie mogła podzielić się z nimi rozpierającymi ją uczuciami, ponieważ ich nie rozumieli. Jednak w wieży na jeziorze Kalenhad udało jej się znaleźć przyjaciela, Finna, a właściwie Floriana Phineasa Horatio Aldebranta, to chyba były wszystkie jego imiona... On również nie znalazł zbyt wielu bratnich dusz wśród magów, więc kiedy się spotkali, szybko wywiązała się między nimi nić porozumienia i sympatii. To jednak nie trwało wiecznie, ją planowano przenieść na dalsze nauki do następnego Kręgu, a Finn wyruszył na tajemniczą wyprawę z Bohaterem Fereldenu i nigdy więcej się już nie zobaczyli. W następnych Kręgach było różnie, ale żadna z znajomości nie przetrwała próby czasu. A teraz była w Podniebnej Twierdzy, siedzibie Inkwizycji, tu jednak było inaczej. Już nie była jedynym krasnoludem w zasięgu wzroku, a Inkwizytor i jego podwładni byli tacy mili! Nawet, jeśli nie miała zbyt wiele czasu na zawieranie nowych znajomości – ani nawet zbyt dużych umiejętności społecznych – to zawsze mogła wieczorami usiąść przy kuflu w Ostoi Herolda. No i tam też poznała Serę...

Z rozmyślań wyrwało ją stanowcze pukanie do drzwi. Nareszcie! Nareszcie go zobaczy! Serce zaczęło jej szybciej bić. Wprowadzono go. Prowadziło go dwóch żołnierzy, a jeszcze pięciu przydzielono do ochrony, ręce miał skute za plecami, u nóg kajdany, a na szyi stalową obrożę łączącą łańcuchem pozostałe elementy. Ponadto wszyscy członkowie tej małej „gwardii" mieli twarze przewiązane chustami, jakby nawet oddychanie w pobliżu Samsona miało być szkodliwe. A co się tyczy samego Samsona, Dagna nie tego się spodziewała. Wszystkiego, porośniętego łuską i lyrium humanoida, behemota z ludzką twarzą, nawet kopii samego Koryfeusza, ale to? W niczym nie przypominał potwora z opowieści, nie miał nawet świecących czerwienią oczu, choć te miał bardzo przekrwione. Nie, mężczyzna wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego, złamanego i... smutnego. I nawet mimo świadomości tego, czego się dopuścił, nie potrafiła go w tej chwili nienawidzić. Był jak stary, bezzębny lew zamknięty w małej klatce; budził współczucie zamiast grozy.

– Pani. – Prowadząca pochód jasnowłosa, krótko ostrzyżona elfka uchyliła chustę skłaniając się lekko, uprzejmie, ale jednocześnie sztywno i z dystansem. Źle ukrywała pogardę i niechęć wobec byłego templariusza, ale kto jej się dziwił? – Jak pewnie już się domyśliłaś, pani, to Raleigh Samson. Wiem, że musi pani... obcować z tym czymś, ale proszę, aby zachowała pani najwyższą ostrożność i nie rozkuwała więźnia. Wciąż jest bardzo niebezpieczny i nie możemy ryzykować jego ucieczką ani narażeniem pani zdrowia.

– Dziękuję. Ponieważ spędzimy ze sobą kilka najbliższych tygodni, warto, żebyś poznał moje imię. Nazywam się Dagna i jestem znawczynią arkanów na służbie Inkwizytora Hadriana Trevelyan – przedstawiła się, pewnie podchodząc do arbitra sił Koryfeusza.

Nie podniósł na nią nawet wzroku, nie żeby musiał, ale niczym nie zareagował na jej słowa. Jedynym co zarejestrowała, był złośliwy uśmiech elfiej strażniczki. Nie przejęła się nim, nie byłby to pierwszy szyderczy grymas, z jakim miała do czynienia i z pewnością nie ostatni.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Krasnoludka była inna i chyba właśnie to wybudziło go z tego dziwnego letargu, w jaki popadł, odkąd został pokonany w świątyni Mythal. Jako pierwsza nie patrzyła na niego z strachem i nienawiścią, a raczej z mieszaniną ciekawości i współczucia. I cały czas mówiła. Naprawdę, nie było przy niej pięciu minut ciszy, której miał aż w nadmiarze w celi pod Twierdzą. I chcąc nie chcąc, Samson słuchał jej słowotoku, a gdy już się wsłuchał, zaczął nawet się przyzwyczajać i czerpać z niego przyjemność. Poza tym, Dagna doskonale odwracała jego uwagę od trawiącego go ciągłego głodu lyrium. Dowiedział się już, między innymi, że to ona odpowiadała za stworzenie runy, która zniszczyła jego zbroję – z której to runy notabene była bardzo dumna – jakie jest jej ulubione danie – ryba w cieście – oraz jak nazywa się każde z narzędzi, którego używała w swoich badaniach – nazw tych nie zapamiętał jednak, było ich po prostu zbyt wiele. Dagna musiała wychwycić moment, w którym zaczął jej świadomie słuchać, ponieważ zdołała dokonać niemożliwego – zmniejszyła jego obstawę z siedmiu osób do trzech: jasnowłosej elfki, krasnoluda i nad wyraz rosłego qunari, a jej monologi stały się jakby swobodniejsze i bardziej intymne w mniejszym gronie.

– Wiesz, chyba najszczęśliwszym, no dobrze, może nie najszczęśliwszym, ale najważniejszym na pewno, dniem w moim życiu było, gdy spotkałam Bohatera Fereldenu. Oczywiście nie był wtedy jeszcze bohaterem, a Szarym Strażnikiem zbierającym armię zdolną pokonać Piątą Plagę – zaczęła podczas któregoś z ich spotkań, a on tradycyjnie wodził za nią wzrokiem, nie odzywając się. – Co zabawne, ten dzień nawet nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego. Pokłóciłam się z ojcem, który niemal się mnie wyrzekł i postawił ultimatum. Albo pogodzę się z życiem w kaście kowali – musisz wiedzieć, że życiem w Orzammarze decyduje to, w jakiej rodzinie się urodzisz – albo mogę szukać sobie miejsca w Kurzowisku. To z kolei nasze rodowe slumsy, nieprzyjemne miejsce. Byłam zła i zrozpaczona, rozdarta między rodziną a marzeniem i nawet nie miałam pomysłu, jak mogłabym dostać się do Kręgu, który przecież był tak daleko, na strasznej powierzchni, której niebo połyka każdego nieostrożnego krasnoluda, a tak przynajmniej wtedy mi się wydawało. I nagle pojawił się Strażnik. Wiesz, że był z nim golem? Prawdziwy golem! No, ale wracając, to był chyba trochę zagubiony, jego drużynę kłócącą się miedzy sobą, można było usłyszeć w całej Dzielnicy Gminu. W końcu Strażnik przystanął i zapytał mnie o drogę, ale musiałam wyglądać naprawdę tragicznie, bo zaraz zainteresował się, czy coś się stało. A ja, cała roztrzęsiona, opowiedziałam mu wszystko, zalewając się łzami. Przodkowie tylko raczą wiedzieć, co sobie wtedy o mnie pomyślał! Cokolwiek wtedy o mnie pomyślał, obiecał, że pomoże mi w dostaniu się do Kręgu. I naprawdę to zrobił. Nie wiem, gdzie byłabym dziś, gdyby nie jego pomoc. Nigdy, nie zapomnę tego panu Amellowi.

Drgnął, a ruch ten, tak nagły i niespodziewany zaalarmował strażników, który w dwóch skokach już byli przy nim, gotowi zabić go, gdyby spróbował zagrozić komukolwiek. Dagna powstrzymała ich jednak szybkim ruchem ręki, dając znać, że nic się nie dzieje. Straż niechętnie się wycofała, ale nie opuściła broni, ani czujnych spojrzeń. Jednak jemu wciąż dźwięczało w głowie to jedno słowo, nazwisko „Amell". Oczywiście, że wiedział, że Bohater Fereldenu był magiem, kto nie wiedział? Jednak dużo gorzej było z wiedzą, jakim właściwie magiem. Zwłaszcza w Wolnych Marchiach. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że minęło dziesięć lat, po których Plagą nikt już nie zaprzątał sobie głowy, bo i po co? Było, minęło, żyć trzeba dalej. Ale Amell! Znał, nie... Znał to za dużo powiedziane. Widział kiedyś kogoś, kto pochodził z tego rodu. I to, co zobaczył zaważyło na tym, jak postrzegał magów i templariuszy. Ale musiał mieć pewność. Odchrząknął, przygotowując się do zadania pytania. Musiał przypomnieć sobie, jak właściwie używa się krtani. Nie odzywał się od procesu. Pierwsza próba zaowocowała jedynie dziwnym świstem, ale za drugim razem można już było rozróżnić słowa.

– Czy... Czy był synem Revki Amell? – zapytał ochryple.

Dagna wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma z wypiekami na twarzy i zaczął żałować, że ta cholerna ludzka ciekawość w nim zwyciężyła.

– Szczerze mówiąc, to... nie wiem. Ale się dowiem! – obiecała żarliwie, a całe jej jestestwo krzyczało „odezwał się! Odezwał!". Tylko ślepiec przeoczyłby, jak ucieszyło ją to jedno, nieporadnie wyartykułowane pytanie i Samson nie mógł powstrzymać nagłego tiku, który kazał kącikom jego ust unieść się lekko do góry.

~*~

Aby znaleźć informacje o rodzie Amellów, musiała odwiedzić bibliotekę, czy też biblioteczkę, Inkwizycji. Szczęściem nie musiała szukać daleko, ponieważ znajdowała się ona dosłownie rzut mokrym beretem od kazamatów. Rozejrzała się po piętrzę bibliotecznym. Na Patronów, ależ te meble były wysokie! Ledwo sięgała do piątego od dołu rzędu książek, nie mówiąc już o najwyższych półkach. Przygryzła wargę, próbując sięgnąć wzrokiem tam, gdzie ręka nie sięgała, czyli prawie wszędzie. Studia na temat Piątej Plagi i Historia Thedas niewiele pomogły, oba wspominały imię Bohatera – teraz dopiero okryła, że Vulpus, jak jej się przedstawił, było jedynie pseudonimem, a naprawdę nazywał się Fredrik Florian Ferdynand. Och... to dużo... „F"... Nic jednak ponad to. Była już mocno sfrustrowana, wertując bezowocnie kolejną z wielkich ksiąg, której ściągnięcie prawie przypłaciła życiem, a przynajmniej poobijaniem dolnych partii ciała, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę, kiedy usłyszała za sobą przesiąknięty sarkazmem, hipnotyzujący głos z charakterystycznym akcentem.

– Albo jesteś najszybciej czytającą osobą w całym Thedas, albo szukasz czegoś usilnie i nie możesz znaleźć.

Szybko podniosła wzrok znad fragmentu „kosturów ci u nas dostatek, ale i te przyjmiemy na znak zwycięstwa". Oto stał przed nią strażnik biblioteki, Dorian Pavus w całej swej tevinterskiej krasie. I aż westchnęła. Nie, nie tak jak, gdy pierwszy raz go zobaczyła, ale mężczyzna wciąż robił na niej duże wrażenie. W tym miejscu trochę zazdrościła Inkwizytorowi...

– Znaczy... Pan Pavus! Ja tylko... – zaczęła niezdarnie, ale szybko się zreflektowała i wyłożyła swój problem, zrezygnowana. – Szukałam informacji o rodzie Amell, ale niech mnie bryłkowiec kopnie, jeśli znalazłam cokolwiek ponad „to stary ród to" i „Bohater Fereldenu, Vulpus Amell tamto".

– Próbowałaś może „Wielkie rody Thedas", wydanie sprzed dwóch lat? – zapytał rozbawiony mężczyzna, kręcąc swojego i tak poskręcanego już wąsa. Jej mina musiała być komiczna, ponieważ Tevinterczyk aż prychnął i ściągnął z wysoka niedużą książeczkę w twardej, żółtej oprawie. – Na twoim miejscu zacząłbym od tego, zamiast przekłamanej „Od Tevinterczyka po człowieka".

Dagna podziękowała, płonąc przy tym rumieńcem wstydu i przeklinając w duchu samą siebie, że nie wpadła na podobny pomysł! Przecież to było takie oczywiste. Otworzyła spis treści książeczki, z radością i ulgą odnajdując rozdział w całości poświęcony Amellom, włącznie z drzewem genealogicznym. I tu kolejne zaskoczenie, Vulpus nie tylko miał trójkę rodzeństwa, ale i był kuzynem samego Czempiona Kirkwall! Widać wszystko zostaje w rodzinie. Zerknęła ponownie na drzewo poszukując tej całej... Rebeki? Reveki? Revki! Tu jest! Samson miał rację, była matką Bohatera Fereldenu. Ale co to miało wspólnego? Ciekawość rozsadzała ją od środka. Co takiego wiedział templariusz? Czy jej powie? Oby powiedział! Tak się ucieszyła, gdy dziś się do niej odezwał. A nawet wydawało jej się, że się uśmiechnął! Choć mogło jej się tylko wydawać... To wszystko nie dawało jej spokoju, coś czuła, że dzisiejszej nocy nie prześpi, zawsze łatwo poddawała się emocjom, a to było takie ekscytujące!

 


	3. Chapter 3

Nie spodziewał się, że krasnoludka naprawdę poszuka notatek na temat Amellów, sądził, że ostatecznie zignoruje jego niejasną wypowiedź i wróci do pracy, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Dagna jednak – niezwykle dziś rozkojarzona i rozemocjonowana – przy ich następnym spotkaniu położyła przed nim niepozorną, żółtą książeczkę, której jadowicie zielony tytuł fantazyjną czcionką głosił „Wielkie rody Thedas". Samson nigdy nie czuł w sobie artysty, a wytwory sztuki niezbyt do niego przemawiały, ale nawet on widział, że ta okładka była paskudna. Raziła intensywnymi kolorami nieprzyjemnie w oczy, a dziwaczny font był słabo czytelny i mocno orlesiański. Podniósł wzrok znad książki na znawczynię arkanów; jeśli oczekiwała, że sięgnie po druk, to nie było na to najmniejszych szans. Wciąż był zakuty z przyczyn oczywistych i najwięcej, na co mógł sobie pozwolić, to podrapanie się po plecach, a i to nie całych. Chyba właśnie to do niej dotarło, ponieważ uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło i, przepraszając pod nosem, wyszukała pożądany fragment „Wielkich rodów".

– Miałeś rację, pan Amell jest synem Revki, a nawet kuzynem samego Garretta Hawke! Szczerze mówiąc, to dopatrzyłam się tam nawet powiązań z Trevelyanami, boczną gałęzią, ale krew nie woda, prawda? Och, to tak, jakby byli kastą bohaterów! Chociaż ojciec samego Bohatera nie jest wymieniony... Dopiero jego rodzeństwo jest chyba legalne. No i sam ród ma dosyć smutną historię... Zdrady, hazard, śmierć, utracony honor, odzyskany honor, zakazane romanse... Trochę jak w książkach Varrika! Czytałeś kiedyś jego książki? Nie? Są niesamowite. Przyniosę ci kiedyś Kryminalne Zagadki Kirkwall, to mój ulubiony cykl! I jeszcze ta nowela, o dzielnym Serah Ravenie i magiczce Andruli! To było takie romantyczne, gdy uratował ją przed... Nieważne, zagalopowałam się trochę – zaśmiała się nerwowo, nieudolnie starając się zamaskować zakłopotanie. Wlepiła w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie i dodała: – Chodzi o to, że tak, Bohater Fereldenu był pierwszym dzieckiem Revki Amell.

Cisza, która zapadła po tych słowach w kazamatach, była chyba najdłuższą, odkąd się tam pojawił. A wszystko przez to, że nie potrafił się przełamać, by zacząć mówić, a sprytna Dagna czuła zapewne, że należy poczekać, więc i sama się nie odzywała, siedząc cicho, jak ta mysz pod miotłą. Ach, szlag by to wszystko! Co miał do stracenia? Nic! A i był coś winien młodziutkiej uczonej, za uwagę, której nie musiała, a przecież tak chętnie mu poświęcała, sprawiając, że na powrót czuł się człowiekiem. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął spłatę długu opowieści.

Za młodu, jeszcze kiedy był pełen entuzjazmu i nadziei, jak wielu templariuszy, nieraz fantazjował o walce z apostatą. Wyobrażał sobie, jak z pomocą samego Stwórcy obala groźnego malefikara, czy sprowadza z powrotem do Kręgu zbiegłego maga. „Magia istnieje po to, by służyć człowiekowi, a nie nim władać", głosi Pieśń. A templariusze istnieją po to, by trzymać przeklętych magią w ryzach. Naturalnie więc ucieszył się, gdy powiedziano mu, że będzie uczestniczył w polowaniu nie na jednego, a aż na czwórkę apostatów! Bohaterski templariusz tryumfujący nad plugawym wynaturzeniem. Ta wizja była równie upajająca co krasnoludzki pył. Tkwiący w wpajanym mu latami przekonaniu, że jako sługa Zakonu jest jedynym obrońcą ludzkości przed destruktywną potęgą magii, czuł rozpierającą go dumę z tego, kim jest. A czym był tak naprawdę? Narzędziem w rękach zakonu, niczym więcej, niż psem na smyczy lyrium! I teraz, jak te psy, mieli podążyć śladem wspomagającej magów Revki Amell. Nie rozumiał wtedy, dlaczego ktokolwiek kto nie jest magiem, miałby im pomagać. Po co obawiający się demonów człowiek miałby z nimi przystawać? Wydawało mu się to wtedy takie nielogicznie. Dopóki, dzięki łapówkom, groźbom i obietnicom, nie znaleźli kobiety i czwórki rzekomych „groźnych apostatów". A więc tak wyglądali wrogowie Andrasty? Banda podlotków pod opieką zdesperowanej matki miała być ich celem? Wtedy dotarło do niego, jak zakłamany jest Zakon w całej swojej prorodzinnej otoczce. Tak bronią rodzin?! Rozbijając je ostrzami templariuszy?! I to dlaczego? Bo któreś z dzieci włada magią?! Wtedy jednak nie miał czasu na dochodzenie do podobnych konkluzji, ponieważ najstarszy dzieciak, na oko szesnastoletni, zaatakował ich, żeby odciągnąć uwagę od reszty rodziny. Rozprawili się z nim szybko, rozproszyli jego magię, a następnie któryś z nich po prostu uderzył go parę razy tarczą, aż chłopak stracił przytomność. Tyle z epickiej walki z apostatą. Pozostałe dzieci, chłopiec i dwie dziewczynki, patrzyły na nich przerażone, ukrywając się za plecami matki. Błagania Revki, by nie zabierali jej wszystkich dzieci i potem jej potępieńcze wycie na ulicy nawiedzały go w snach jeszcze przez wiele nocy. Jak można zrobić coś takiego matce? Jak on mógł coś takiego zrobić...?

Odpowiedź była prosta. Mógł. I zrobił.

Dagna wpatrywała się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, z których jednak nie potrafił wyczytać jej emocji. Spodziewał się, że po prostu każe go wyprowadzić i będzie to ostatni raz, gdy się widzieli, a pewnie on zrobiłby to na jej miejscu. Krasnoludka jednak pociągnęła nosem i położyła na jego ramieniu drobną dłoń, chyba chciała coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobiła. Zabawne, tak prosty gest, a było w nim więcej treści, niż w jakichkolwiek wypowiedzianych słowach.

~*~

Ich rozmowy, ku jej wielkiej uciesze, stały się coraz częstsze i coraz dłuższe. Samson był człowiekiem... pełnym goryczy. To chyba było najlepsze podsumowanie. Słysząc jego historie, nie dziwiła się jednak. Najbardziej wstrząsnął nią los Maddoxa, dotąd sądziła, że był tylko, choć genialnym, poplecznikiem Samsona, którego zmuszono do samobójstwa. Prawda okazała się gorsza. Wyciszony na zlecenie Meredith tylko dlatego, że zakochał się w kobiecie poza Kręgiem, a Samson wydalony po latach służby, ponieważ chciał pomóc przyjacielowi. Powiedział jej wtedy „templariusz, który przyjaźni się z magiem, to zły templariusz". Przerażało ją to. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by teraz wyciszono któregoś z jej kamratów albo Serę. Kiedy o tym myślała, czuła się, jakby ktoś ugodził ją prosto w serce. A Samson to przeżył, musiał oglądać, jak jego przyjaciel zmienił się w zimną maszynę do zaklinania. Opowiedział jej również tym, jak próbował pomóc magom w Kirkwall, że w każdym młodziku widział syna Revki i nie chciał, by historia się powtórzyła, choć dodawał też zaraz, że było to także łatwe źródło zarobku, a on potrzebował pieniędzy na „krasnoludzki pył", jak nazywał lyrium.

Czas jednak mijał nieubłaganie, a ona nie mogła wiecznie wmawiać Inkwizytorowi, że wciąż i wciąż bada Samsona; nie, gdy byli strażnicy, którzy przecież zawsze im towarzyszyli, a ona przestała przynosić nowe wyniki. Przekonała jednak Hadriana, aby pozostawił Samsona w twierdzy w celu „obserwacji". Mag nie za bardzo rozumiał, co takiego chciała obserwować, ale się zgodził. Dlatego schodziła teraz stromymi schodami w głąb więzienia. Lochy świeciły pustkami i nie było w nich nikogo, prócz Samsona i strażniczki. Trevelyan podczas całej swojej sędziowskiej kariery wydał tylko jeden wyrok śmierci – ofiarą był Livius Erimond. Resztę wolał wcielać do Inkwizycji.

Zadrżała, szczelniej opatulając się płaszczem ze skóry bryłkowca. To było chyba najchłodniejsze miejsce w całej Podniebnej Twierdzy i wielka dziura w podłodze mogła mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Rozejrzała się. Raleigh zajmował tę samą celę, co zawsze, bo i gdzie miał niby pójść? Na pewno nie na grzyby i z powrotem. Usiadła na zydelku koło celi i wyciągnęła z torby „Kryminalne Zagadki Górnego Miasta". W dni takie jak te, czyli kiedy była wykończona po pracy w Kazamatach, wolała czytać, zamiast rozmawiać niezbyt przytomnie, a że przecież obiecała zapoznać byłego templariusza z dziełami Varrika, to postanowiła połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym.

Jej wizyty, rozmowy, wspólne czytanie, wszystko to zbliżyło ich do siebie i Dagna nie potrafiła nazwać Samsona inaczej niż przyjacielem. Nie był idealny, och, do ideału to mu było jak z Ostagaru do Val Royeaux. Popełnił tak wiele złych decyzji, że gdyby istniała taka konkurencja na Wielkim Turnieju byłby jej mistrzem, ale, na przekór wszystkiemu, ufała mu. Zwierzała mu się z każdej myśli, której bała się wypowiedzieć głośno przy kimkolwiek innym, a on słuchał jej, doradzał i również dzielił się myślami i sekretami. Różniło ich praktycznie wszystko, przekonania, wyznawane wartości i opnie, ale łączyła też samotność i wzajemne zrozumienie. I oboje lubili rybę w cieście, a takie coś to już  _coś_!

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ile czasu już tu spędził? Nie miał pojęcia i, będąc szczerym, to nawet go nie obchodziło. Jeśli miał odliczać książkami, które przeczytała mu Dagna, to minęły dwie części „Zagadek", nowela o dzielnym serah Ravenie, której fenomenu wciąż nie pojmował, i kilka dalijskich opowieści. Wieczorami z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał echa tupotu stóp na schodach i kolejnych rozmów z znawczynią arkanów. Temat mógł być każdy, od dziwacznego artefaktu przyniesionego jej przez Inkwizytora, po jej zainteresowanie niejaką Serą, o której krasnoludka zawsze wypowiadała się w samych superlatywach. I wypowiadała się coraz częściej, z tą samą pasją, z jaką o swojej ukochanej wypowiadał się Maddox. Maddox. Dobry przyjaciel, na którego nie zasługiwał, który nie powinien był skończyć w taki sposób...

Coś huknęło u góry, a cała twierdza aż zatrzęsła się w posadach. Szybko podbiegł do krat i spróbował wyjrzeć zza nich, ale oprócz zdziwionej miny strażniczki początkowo nie dostrzegł niczego. Po chwili absolutnej ciszy z zniszczonego pomieszczenia obok zaczęło sączyć się dziwne, zielone światło, a z zewnątrz dobiegły ich przerażone krzyki. Znalazł ich. Dotarło do niego i nie wiedział, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy przerazić. Przeraził. Pomyślał o Dagnie. Nie zasługiwała na taką śmierć. Szarpnął za kraty.

– Wypuść mnie! – krzyknął do strażniczki. Może zdąży... Musi zdążyć, zawiódł wszystkich, ale nie mógł zawieść jej! – Na co czekasz?!

Kobieta nie drgnęła nawet, wpatrzona z przerażeniem w klatkę schodową. Ktoś tu szedł. Biegł, przeskakując co kilka stopni naraz, aż w końcu pokazała się wszystkim. Jasnowłosa elfka, która nadzorowała jego spotkania z Dagną w kazamatach. Była pochlapana krwią, która kontrastowała z jej bladą cerą, a na obnażonym sztylecie zwisały czyjeś flaki.

–Otwórz celę i uciekaj jak daleko nogi cię poniosą, shem! – krzyknęła władczo na strażniczkę. – Już!

Kluczniczka drżącymi rękoma otwarła zamek i popędziła ile sił do wyjścia. Samson chciał podążyć jej śladem, ale elfka zatrzymała go. Nie schowała sztyletu.

~*~

– Wiesz, odkąd pokonaliśmy Koryfeusza, życie wcale nie stało się łatwiejsze – powiedziała, odkładając książkę. Najnowsza, ostatnia część Zagadek. Zostały jej tylko dwa rozdziały, ale czuła, że szykuje się coś wielkiego. Napięcie rosło przez całą książkę! – Najpierw Inkwizytor jeździł po Thedas, zamykając co większe szczeliny, które nie poszły śladem Wyłomu. Był nawet w Kikrwall, ciekawe, czy byś teraz poznał Miasto Kajdan. Wiesz, że hrabią jest Varrik? Niezłe, prawda? A potem ta sprawa z Wielką Radą, o której ci mówiłam ostatnio. Sera wróciła i opowiedziała mi wszystko. Kurczę, tego to by nawet Tethras nie wymyślił! Qunari, zapomniani bogowie, odcięte ręce! Ale najważniejsze, bo ty jeszcze nie słyszałeś, Sera mi się oświadczyła! Naprawdę! Tak się cieszę! Ślub będzie w przyszłym tygodniu. Nigdy nie byłam taka podekscytowana!

Westchnęła, kładąc maki na kamiennej mogile. Nagrobek był prosty. „Raleigh Samson" z datami. Nic więcej nie udało jej się utargować dla byłego sługi Koryfeusza, ale przynajmniej jego ciała nie wrzucono do jakiegoś bezimiennego dołu, gdzie nigdy by go nie znalazła.

– Brakuje mi ciebie, przyjacielu. Mam nadzieję, że gdziekolwiek jesteś, jesteś szczęśliwy.


End file.
